


Soliloquy

by kitrinlu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitrinlu/pseuds/kitrinlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb is caught in the throes of a dilemma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soliloquy

What have I done?

Jeyne lies next to me, her breaths deep and slow, as beautiful asleep as she is waking. Last night she held me as I wept, her low voice and tender hands bringing relief from my sorrow as they did from the pain of my wound. And in payment for her kindness, I dishonored her, and dishonored myself.

What can I do now? Without her maidenhead, she will be forced to endure whatever marriage her father can obtain for her. Young men, kind men, men of station have their pick of ladies, so why should they settle for one who has been sullied? But I am promised to another, and I need the Freys, else our campaign will surely end in disaster.

If Theon were here, he would laugh at me. Jon would be angry, but he would give me good counsel. Mother would be disappointed. And Father... Father would say that without his honor, a man is nothing. I must do what is right, no matter what the cost.

And besides all else, I love her.


End file.
